To The End:Eternal Night
by kickass222urmom
Summary: Cole and his friends are back, but this time the enemy is not the Dark ones. Its Nightmare Moon and her new army. Can Cole and his fellow Nightblades take down Nightmare Moon before she kills everypony that is left in the waste. A Sequel to 'To The End'
1. Preparing for a final battle

**Here it is, after a week of waiting, To The End:Eternal Night.**

**It took me forever to write this, and very little inspiration. But please, enjoy it.**

Chapter 1

The waste at night is one of the most dangerous places to be now. Creatures that wouldn't even try to hunt during the day are now thriving in the night.

Ponies are also using this new night to their advantage. Using the night to aid them in killing their victims without being noticed.

The plan to make eternal night may have helped in destroying the Dark ones, but the after effect was just as bad.

Death is even more common, but now its just not ponies killing ponies. The night has brought out the most fearsome creatures it has to offer, which has caused the death of many ponies.

The Nightblades was able to regroup, but are now few. All the scientist are dead, along with all the ones who knew the plan to remove Nightmare Moon.

Now, there is nothing that can stop Nightmare Moon's wraith.

Or is there...

**Settlement of Hoofton 80 miles north of the Nightblades HQ.**  
><strong>2 months after Nightmare Moons return.<strong>

Flick walked out of his small hut, and looked at the darkness around him.

He liked it better than the daytime, he was sick of the sun. The moon was better, and the place wasn't that hot anymore.

Flick's son, Pipe, walked out of the hut, "What are you doing dad?"

Flick looked at him and patted his back, "Ah just taken a peek at the moon again, haven't seen it in years." He said in a heavy country accent.

Pipe smiled and looked past Flick, his smiled faded, "Whats that?"

Flick turned around and gasped.

Coming towards the town was a large crowd of creatures, creatures that use to be ponies. Nightmare Moons creations, her victims.

Flick and Pipe stepped back, those things shouldn't be here.

The creatures swarmed into town, taking ponies as they went. They would grab ponies and take them back to their master, Nightmare Moon.

One of them walked towards Flick and his son. It pointed its large sword at them and reached out for Pipe.

Flick had to protect his son, he kicked out with his back hooves. The kick hit the creature in the face, but it didn't faze it.

The creature looked at Flick and laughed.

It turned its attention to Flick and raised its sword.

Flick closed his eyes awaiting the cold steel of the blade to slice through his skin.

The sound of meat being cleanly cut cold be heard over the sounds of the screaming ponies.

Flick opened his eyes confused. Then he gasped at what stood in front of him.  
>In front of him was a cloaked pony with a sword in its mouth, blood dripping off its blade. The creature cleanly cut in half lay at the its feet.<p>

Flick looked around and saw that there was more cloaked ponies fighting the dark creatures.

He looked back at the cloaked pony in front of him, "Who are you?"

The pony pulled back its hood to reveal his black coat and black spiky mane.

The pony smiled proudly, "I'm Cole, of the Nightblades."

**5 hours after the attack on Hoofton.**  
><strong>Nightblades temporary base of operations.<strong>

Cole walked out of the showers with a towel over his shoulders. They had just got back from their mission, he could use a little rest.

Link came out of the showers next, a towel also draped over his shoulders, "You know Cole, the idea of having showers put together may save time and space, but being in there with you and the other Nightblades at the same time isn't fun."

Cole shook his head, a smile on his face, "Get use to it Link, we are going to have to do that for a while."

Link walked past him, "I don't think I ever will."

Cole walked to his tent that he, Flash, Link, Vespi, and Blaze shared. They had wanted to stay together as a group.

He walked into the tent and plopped down on his cot. Blaze was reading a magazine, Playcolt.

Cole laughed at Blaze, "I see you found some reading material."

Blaze looked up and smirked, "Sure did, cost me a pretty bit, but so worth it by my standards."

"You need a real marefriend Blaze, to bad no mare would ever try you out."

"Buck you Cole, lets see who's laughing when I get laid."

Cole sat back and put his hooves behind his head, "Been there, done that."

Blaze rolled his eyes and went back to his magazine.

Cole reached down and pulled up a black covered book, his journal. He's been keeping it since Nightmare Moon returned.

He opened it and turned to a blank page and started writing.

_Day 64_

_ We just got back from a mission. We was sent to stop an attack on a small settlement, Hoofton. We was able to repeal Nightmare Moons small army, but I fear they are getting stronger. I saw a few friends die today, a few of them close. I don't know how much longer we can keep fighting, we grow weaker after every battle._

Cole closed his journal and put it back under his pillow.

Flash and Vespi walked into the tent.

Vespi throw his towel onto the ground, "Nothing like a good shower, to bad Delia wanted to stay behind and defend the HQ, I could use a little loving right now."

Flash got into Cole's cot and hugged him, "Don't worry Vespi, you two will be together again one day soon. Besides, I could have stayed there and been safe, but I feel safer here with Cole."

Vespi fell onto his cot and covered his face, "What ever."

Cole kissed Flash on the forehead, "Was I suppose to go to the command tent after the showers?"

Vespi looked up, "Yeah, Fade wanted to talk to you or something."

Cole slid off his cot, "Well damn, I forgot."

Cole pulled on his cloak, but left the hood down. He walked out of the tent and headed towards the command tent.

As he walked through the rows of tents, he watched as his fellow Nightblades all talked and joked around with each other. The old ways of the Nightblades seemed like distant memories.

Cole walked into the command tent. Fade and his second command, False, where standing in front of a map of Equestria.

Fade turned around to face Cole, "Cole, we need to talk about our next move."

Cole walked up next to them, "Okay, whats the plan?"

Fade pointed at the map, "Nightmare moons forces are moving towards our HQ. If they get there, we will lose everything."

Cole looked at the map and the troops movement. "We could set up our forces here," He pointed at a ridge, "We will have the high ground, they will have to come up and past us to get to our HQ."

Fade looked at the ridge and considered it, "Maybe, it could work."

"How many are there," Asked False in his rough voice.

Fade looked at them, "Over Five thousand at this time."

Cole looked shocked, "Five thousand! We only have about a thousand Nightblades here and around six hundred back at the HQ. There's no way."

Fade looked back at the map, "Oh there's a way. We can take the high ground, as you suggested, and from there we stand a chance."

Cole thought for a moment, "We could bring all our forces to the battle but leave at least a hundred at the HQ."

"That will give us a better chance, I say we do it." False said while picking up a smaller map.

Fade picked up his notepad, "I agree, what can we lose. We'll die anyways if we don't."

"Lets go for it, we all got to die sometime, right?" Cole said looked over the map.

"I will make preparations, we leave tomorrow for our final battle." Fade said as he started to walkout of the tent.

**4 hours after the attack on Hoofton.**  
><strong>Nightmare Moons base.<strong>  
><strong>200 miles from the Nightblades HQ<strong>

Minor opened his eyes and looked around. He and a few other ponies was being drug across a rocky floor.

He cleared his mind, and tried to remember what had happened. The town had been attacked, but during the attack cloaked ponies came in and fought the creatures. Before they got to him, a creature had grabbed him and carried him and a few others away.

They stopped and he was thrown forward. He slowly looked up, and almost screamed at what was in front of him.

Nightmare Moon looked down at him and the seven other ponies, "Whats this? Where are the rest, this can't be all you brought."

One creature stepped forward, "We was attacked by the Nightblades. They stopped our mission, but we was able to grab those eight ponies."

Nightmare Moon looked furious, "You couldn't have grabbed more! How are we suppose to build a army at this rate."

The creature started to talk, but its head was removed by an unseen force before it could say a word.

She looked the ponies in front of her, "You'll have to do."

Her horn glowed and the eight ponies were transformed into creatures, Nightmare Moons warriors.

She looked at the rest of her warriors, "I think its time we removed the Nightblades once and for all."

The next day.  
>Nightblades temporary base of operations.<p>

Cole walked out of his tent and into the night. He was fully dressed in his gear, his sword, Nightblades special operations battle suit, the bracelet from the Dark ones, and his goggles.

He walked to the command tent. Once he walked inside, Fad and False was already there, also fully dressed in their gear.

"You ready Cole, we are now rallying everypony for the upcoming battle."

"When do we head out?" Cole asked.

"Soon, just need to do a few more things first."

"Okay, I'm ready when you are."

Cole stood there while Fade and False talked about the battle.

Fade turned towards Cole, "Go to the front of the camp and meet up with the rest of the Nightblades, we're heading out in five minutes."

Cole walked out of the tent and went to front. Once he arrived there, many of the Nightblades was already there, all dressed for battle.

Link ran towards him, "You ready for this Cole, I know I am."

Cole cracked a smile, "You know I'm ready to kick some flank."

Vespi walked up behind Link, "I sure hope we survive this one, there's still things I want to do in life."

Link turned towards him, "My friend, you of all ponies should know that we will win this battle."

Vespi laughed under his breath, "Of course, just worried I guess."

Flash and Blaze came up to them, and Blaze was almost jumping with excitement, "Oh, I can't wait for this battle, I heard this will be the biggest one yet."

Flash looked at him, "All ways the one to want to be in a battle aren't ya Blaze."

He looked at her, "You know it."

Cole stepped forwards, "If we all stay together, we will survive this battle."

Flash looked at him and smiled, "And your always the one to be all serious all the time."

They all laughed, even Cole, "Come on Flash, I'm not always serious."

She looked at him, "What ever you say Cole."

Cole looked away, trying to hid his smile, "Well, lets just hurry and get this battle over with."

Fade walked up to the crowd and started to talk, "Fellow Nightblades, we are about to go into one of the biggest battle we have ever seen. It will be very dangerous, the enemy is five thousand strong. But we are Nightblades, we are the protectors of princess Luna and the protectors of Equestria. Many of you won't survive this battle, but your death will help bring an end to the nightmare known as Nightmare Moon. Are you ready to go to your deaths in the name of Princess Luna."

All the Nightblades cheered at Fade's speech, all ready to die to protect Equestria from Nightmare Moon's wraith.

**Well, there it is. It may be a while before I write the next chapter.**

**Remember to R&R, I may add you to the story if you give more than one review.**


	2. Returning to a life of death

**Sorry for the long wait, here it is. I had bad writers block on this, enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Fade looked at the crowd of Nightblades, all cheering at his speech.

He felt pride at being the one to lead those brave ponies into a final battle.

This battle will decide who lives and who dies. He was hooping that they would come out of this battle the victor.

He stiffened up and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Nightblades! Lets move out and show Nightmare Moon hell."

The Nightblades cheered and began to move out, to battle.

Fade hopped he wasn't sending them to their deaths.

**5 hours later, 30 minutes into battle **

**Large Ridge, 6 miles from Nightblades HQ**

Cole hit the ground hard, the electric charges still flowing through his body. One of the creatures had shot him with a magical burst from its horn.

Cole fought to stay awake, but the energy inside him was to great to withstand.

All around him was a bloody battle. Nightblades and Nightmare Moons forces battling it out.

A Nightblade fell in front of Cole, head cut in half. One creature was charging towards him, its sword raised in its mouth.

Cole raised his hoof with the bracelet and fired it at the the charging creature. Its left side was removed in a rain of gore and blood.

Cole looked over to his left to see another creature, this one use to be a unicorn, pointing its horn at him.

There was a glow from the horn and a ball of energy flew out of it towards Cole.

The ball of magic hit him in the chest, causing him to slide across the ground. This attack was not like the last, this one was meant to break bones and immobilize the target.

Cole could feel himself slowly passing out. He fought it and pointed the bracelet at the unicorn creature. Its body split down the middle at taking a direct hit to its front.

The battle around him was slowing down, Nightmare Moons forces was winning.

He saw a Nightblade pick up a injured comrade and run out of the battle, towards the HQ.

He tried to stand, but collapsed in a heap. Then he felt himself being lifted up.

"Hang in there Cole. We're retreating back to the HQ." Said a familiar voice.

Cole tried to speak, but all that came out was blood.

He blacked out.

**10 minutes later **

**Stretch of wasteland , 4 miles from Nightblades HQ**

Fault was pushing him self, running faster than he had in years. He was doing his best to keep up with the other Nightblades. Nightmare Moons forces close behind them.

He looked back and saw that some of the Nightblades was falling behind due to their injuries. The creatures closing in fast.

He looked to his friend, Flicker, who was keeping pace with him.

"Flicker, I want you to help the Nightblades behind us." Fault said in a ragged, dry voice.

Flicker looked at him, "What about you?"

"I'll do my best to hold them back, buy you and the other sometime to get away."

"No, that's suicide!"

Fault tripped over his hoof and almost went face first into the ground.

"I know my friend, but I must." He looked behind him at the creatures, who was catching up slowly. "Save them my friend, and save yourself."

Flicker's eyes widened, "What, don't..."

Fault stopped suddenly and turned towards the oncoming horde. He galloped towards them, sword held in his mouth.

He ran past the injured Nightblades and stopped.

The first creature reached him and swung its sword.

Fault back stepped from the blade, then lunged forward, taking off its head.

Another one swung at him, slashing a large gash on his side.

Fault winched and embedded his blade into its chest.

A third one was coming at him. He pulled at his sword, but it was stuck in the creatures chest.

The creature reached him and swung its sword at him. Fault jumped to the side and bucked it in the face, causing a sicking crack to be heard.

There was a sharp pain in his hind legs. He looked behind him to see that a creature had slashed off his hind legs.

He fell to the ground, blood oozing from his two stumps.

The creatures slowly advanced upon him, while most went after the other Nightblades. He only was able to them off for a little under thirty seconds.

Fault coughed up blood and glanced around. He pulled his hood down to reveal a horn.

"I knew this thing would prove useful one day." He said while coughing, "See you all in hell."

His horn began to glow brightly as he prepared a spell. A spell taught to all Nightblade unicorns. The spell was meant to be used when all else failed, and your back was against a wall.

Every thing that was within fifty feet around him was engulfed in a blinding light.

Meanwhile Stretch of wasteland, 2 miles from Nightblades HQ.

Everything was shaking slightly, the ground under him didn't feel like the ground, but something soft.

Cole slowly came to his senses and quickly noticed that he wasn't on the ground. But instead he was on the back of a Nightblade, a earth pony probably because of the lack of wings. The ground wasn't what was shacking, it was the vibrations from the galloping of the Nightblade under him.

Cole looked around him at the passing scenery and Nightblades galloping next to them.

He turned his head to look behind him. The creatures were far behind.

He coughed and spit out some blood, he needed to get to a medic unicorn and fast.

The wind started to blow past him in a fury and a bright light filled the night sky.

Cole turned around to see a large dome of light engulfing the ground far behind.

Cole coughed again, "Looks like a unicorn is using the fail safe spell. May Celestia rest his soul." He said as he slowly blacked out again.

The dome of light slowly fading away, leaving a large crater where it had been.

**8 minutes later **

**Nightblades HQ, rehabilitation center.**

"So am I able to go into combat now?"

The nurse looked up at the Pegasus in front of her, a Pegasus with wings that don't fit a Pegasus. The Pegasus's wings was more robotic and machine than feather and bone. The mane and tail was black with red in them, and slightly spiked. His body had red strips on it, like a zebras body. His left ear was slightly torn at the top, evidence of a rough life. His eyes was hidden behind his special goggles, with read lens. The cutie mark was also hidden behind his black cloths, a small cloak with no hood and a smaller version of the Nightblades special operations battle suit that only covered the body and front legs, but he had the sleeves rolled up.

The nurse smiled sweetly, "Let me check yours charts." She leaned down and browsed through the folders. "Ah, here we go."

"Well, whats it say?"

She flipped through it, "It says here that your wings was removed by the Dark ones. And replaced with wings made by the scientist, interesting."

He looked around and back at her, "Please, I don't want to talk about it. It was horrible."

"Oh of course, I understand." She looked back at the folder, "I don't know about going into combat, it says you need more time to adjust to your wings."

The Pegasus shook his head, "I'm fine, those wings work fine with me."

"Well, it says you shouldn't do anything physical for a while."

"Fine, but I'm going to fight if I have to. I'm not much for just sitting around."

She smiled again, and waved him off, "Do want you want, just don't come crying back here when your in pain."

A smile broke across his face, "Thanks miss."

He turned to leave, but she stopped him.

"Wait, just try to rest for a day at least, please Girokon."

He turned and smiled warmly, "Sure."

She watched him leave, his combat boots thudding against the hard floor, and felt a feeling of concern for him.

Girokon walked down the hall, listing to the thuds of his boots against the hard floor.

"One days rest, I can do that."

He walked to his room and started to open his door when he saw a note stuck to it.

It read, 'Girokon, you are to report to the front gate as soon as possible. The HQ is about to be attacked, hurry.'

Girokon groaned, "Well, there goes a day of rest." He stretched out his robotic wings, feeling the metal feathers rub against his back as he extended them. "Meh, I think I can do this without a rest."

He walked in his room and put his sword on his side. As he turned to leave, he saw a box on his bed.

He walked over and examined it, there was a note that said, 'From Necro, please enjoy my old friend.'

He smiled, Necro was his oldest friend he had, and he always had something new for him to test out or use. Necro has been in the hospital part of the HQ for the past two months, but it looks like he could still do his work in there.

Girokon pulled the top off the box to reveal two bracelets with little devices on the sides. There was a second note, 'Those are weapons that shot out metal projectiles, a project Princess Celestia had me working on before this all happened. Just finished them, so please enjoy. Instructions to reload them are with them, and the ammo for them are also there, plenty to go around.'

He laughed at the note, "I see he is still looking out for me. Ummm, interesting, weapons that fire metal projectiles." He looked at one of the rounds, "Don't look dangerous, but if Necro says its a weapon then its a weapon of some kind."

He slips them on and loads them using the instructions. He turns for the door and stops. The words from the note on the door finally sinking in, "Wait! The HQ is about to be attacked, why am I just standing here."

He galloped out the door and down the hall towards the front gate. He had a long day ahead of him. So much for rest.

**There it is, chapter 2, hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. So much death!

**Well, after three months, I've put together another chapter. It will be a long time before I update this again, since I have to finish the others first.**

**I warn you, this will be violent, so prepare yourselves.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"Cole! Get up, we're about to be over ran!" Said a familiar voice in a panicked tone.

Cole opened his eyes to see Link and a medic unicorn standing over him, "Where..."

Link help up his hoof and pulled down his hood, "The HQ is about to be over ran! We have to get back to the front!"

Cole shook the blurriness out of his eyes and stood, "Lead the way my friend!"

Link nodded and turned and galloped down the long corridor, towards the gate.

Cold quickly chased after him. As he neared the gate, he saw one of the Nightblades, Girokon, opening them.

"Girokon!" Cole yelled as he neared the zebra striped Pegasus.

Girokon turned and nodded, "Cole." He turned back to the gate and pulled it open. "Come on, we must defend the HQ!"

Cole galloped out of the HQ, followed by Link and Girokon, to see a horrific sight. Nightmare Moon's forces were tearing through the Nightblade's barricades with ease. Nightblade's were being torn to pieces. They were all out matched.

Link ran forward, "For Luna!"

Cole and Girokon ran after him, drawing their swords, "FOR LUNA!"

They reached the first of Nightmare Moon's soldiers and engaged them. Girokon slicing off head, Cole cutting off limbs, and Link breaking necks. Where was his sword?

Cole blocked a swing from one of the dark creatures and swung out with his own sword, causing a large cut to appear on its neck. As it slumped to the ground, Cole twisted around to block a second attack. As he blocked it, the create used its magic to throw him back, sending him towards the HQ's large gate.

As he stood, Fade ran towards him, blood pouring out of his mouth, "Cole, we have to pull back into the HQ, its our only hope!"

Cole nodded in agreement, "I'll rally everyone." Cole then ran to the edge of the battle, "Nightblade's! Retreat into the HQ, we'll make our last stand there!" He then turned and ran for the gates.

All the Nightblade's turned and ran after him. Many being cut down as they ran.

Cole ran in and continued down the corridor, followed by Link, Flash, and Girokon.

He saw Fade, who was waving to him, "Over here!"

Cole ran into the large room to see everypony else was there. Vespi, Delia, False, Blaze, Fade, Necro, and two other Nightblade's.

Cole closed the door behind them and turned to Fade, "Why are we not following the others? I thought we was going to make a last stand?"

Fade nodded, "We are, but we must keep Necro safe. He is our last scientist alive."

Cole looked around at everypony, "How are we going to keep him safe?"

Fade turned and pointed to a large cube, "That machine can send two ponies, and only two, to a safe location. It will bring them back after the area is safe. All we need to do is figure out who to send in with Necro."

Cole pointed at Link, "Send Link."

Link shook his head, "NO! I will stay and fight!"

Blaze shook his head, "No, your going brother. I want you to be safe."

Link glared, "I will not!"

Cole sighed and pointed his hoof at him, the one with the bracelet, "Link, go, or I'll force."

Link looked down in defeat, "Fine, but you all owe me."

Blaze smiled, "Its a deal. Now go, you'll be back before you know it. We'll kick those creatures flanks!"

Link smiled back, "I know." He looked at Necro, "Come Necro, lets leave before the fighting starts."

They walked over to the cube and stepped inside. The machine blinked to life, and emitted a strong light that filled the room. When it stopped, the cube was empty.

Fade turned to the door, "Now, we wait for them to figure out we're in here."

The ten Nightblades stood in a arch facing the door.

After a short wait, the doors blow open. On the other side was the creatures, all smiling victoriously.

False stood tall, "Nightblade's, prepare to fight!"

But instead of running in, the creatures parted. A moment later, the worst possible thing walked in. Nightmare Moon.

She smiled at all the Nightblade's, "Oh, what pathetic ponies. I see we have all the main ones in one room. To easy."

Fade shook his head, "This won't be easy for you."

She smiled evilly, "Really? How about this: I'll fight you all myself, no help from my minions. If you can land one hit, I'll leave."

Fade glared, "Deal."

She spread out her wings, "And better yet, I won't even move from this spot." She lowered her head in a confident pose, "Come at me."

Cole ran forward first, sword raised.

She laughed and as he neared, picked him up by the neck with her magic, "To easy." She ripped his sword from his mouth and throw it to the ground, where it embedded its self in the metal floor.

Cole felt his neck being squeezed. He pointed his hoof at her, intent on blowing her head off.

She smirked, "Lets get rid of that pesky thing, shall we."

Cole's eyes widened as his hoof began to feel hot. It became hotter till the whole hoof exploded in a rain of gore. She throw him to the side, against the wall.

He slumped to the ground and looked at his stump of a hoof. It was completely gone up to the knee.

Flash screamed in rage, "BITCH!" And charged forwards, sword at the ready.

Nightmare Moon raised an eyebrow, "Really?" She then smirked, "Love, its so overrated."

Cole watched as Flash charged towards Nightmare Moon.

Nightmare Moon's horn glowed brightly.

Flash's head suddenly snapped to the side. She stumbled and fell to the ground, neck broken.

Nightmare Moon laughed evilly, "This is to much fun!"

Cole looked at Flash's body, sadness and angry welling up inside of him. He had let his loved one die, again! He forced himself to stand, "I'm going to kill you!"

Nightmare Moon looked at him, "Still alive?" She picked him up with her magic and slammed him upwards, into the metal ceiling, then let him drop to the floor.

He looked up, barely concise.

Fade snapped and jumped forward, "I'm going to make you pay for that!"

False stepped forward, "How dare you!"

They both ran forwards, swords raised.

Nightmare Moon sighed, "When will you learn?" Her horn began to glow again.

Fade and False stopped running and looked at each other.

Fade's eyes widened, "Whats going on?"

She laughed, "Watch."

False and Fade pulled back their swords and swung them out at each other. Nightmare Moon let go of their bodies and let them slump to the ground, both missing their heads. "Really? Is this all you have to offer?"

The other two Nightblades, Flan and Jimp, ran flew up into the air.

Jimp spun around and throw a knife at Nightmare Moon. Flan also throw a knife at her.

She sighed and caught both knives in midair, spun them around, and shot them back at the two Nightblades. The knives flew towards them, and embedded themselves in their necks. Their wings stopped flapping and they both fell to the hard floor.

Blaze and Vespi looked at each other and nodded. They both galloped forwards, but instead of going straight at her, they split up. Girokon then ran down the middle.

She looked at the three and smiled, "Come on, you can do better than this." She caught Vespi and slammed him into Girokon, sending them flying into a wall.

Blaze neared and struck out with his sword. She caught it with her magic and shook her head. She pulled it from his grasped. She then pushed it through his open mouth and out the back of his head. She laughed as he fell to the floor.

Vespi stood weakly, "Blaze!"

Delia began running over to Vespi.

Nightmare Moon shook her head, "Oh no, there's no need to help him. He's already dead." Delia was lifted up into the air.

Vespi screamed out, "Delia! NO!"

A tear rolled down her face, "I'm sorry." She said seconds before she was ripped limp from limp. Her body fell, missing its head and all its limps.

Vespi twisted to Nightmare Moon, hot tears rolling down his face. "You stupid BITCH! TRY AND FIGHT ME WITHOUT MAGIC!"

She shrugged, "Fine, if you want."

He then ran towards her, sword pointed at her chest.

When he was within reach, she knocked his sword out of the way and let him slam into her. She smiled down at him and picked him up with her front hooves, "Nice try."

She then tilted her head down and brought him down on it, embedding it deep into his chest. He then flew off of it as her magic propelled him towards the opposite wall.

Girokon stood and looked around, noticing that he was the last Nightblade left standing. He pulled off his flight goggles to reveal demon like eyes, "How dare you! How dare you kill my friends! I'm going to show you the true meaning of pain!"

He pointed his front hooves at her and began firing the metal projectiles at her. This caught her by surprise.

The metal projectiles began slamming into her armored chest and legs. Some hit flesh and penetrated.

She reared up in pain and anger, "I'M GOING TO ENJOY KILLING YOU!" She then broke her promise and galloped towards Girokon. As he pulled out his sword, she slammed into him, her horn piercing his flesh and going deep into his shoulder.

He screamed out in agony and began slamming his hoofs into her face.

She throw her head back, sending him over her shoulders and towards the door.

He hit the ground hard and stood with great effort. Blood pouring from the hole in his shoulder.

She walked over, grinning. She looked at Cole's sword and laughed, "How would you like to die by your own friends blade?"

Girokon raised his hoof and fired off the last two metal projectiles. One bounced off her armor, but one struck her in the eye.

She screamed in pain, holding a hoof to her eye. She soon dropped her hoof and glared at him, "No, I'm going to make you suffer even more!"

Girokon looked down at his front hooves and began screaming. His hooves where beginning to feel hot, and kept getting hotter. They soon exploded like Cole's had and he fell to the floor. She then used her magic to grab the bones that where sticking out of his stumps and ripped them out.

As Girokon screamed in agony, she began ripping him apart. Bone by bone, muscle by muscle, organ by organ, till there was nothing left but a pile of skin, meat, and bone.

She walked past the pile and spit on it, "Come, we have some more Nightblade's to kill."

She and her minions left, leaving Cole alive.

He coughed up a glob of blood before passing out. Tears rolling down his face at the scene he had just witnessed.

**Holy shit! That was violent and very unexpected. Why did I have to play Mortal Kombat before writing this?**

**Well, this isn't good. All the main Nightblade's are now dead. Only ones that are known to be alive are Cole, Link, and Vespi.**

**Also, I bet no one thought I would kill Flash, huh?**

**Remember to R&R.**


End file.
